The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming semiconductor devices and structure.
Previously, the electronics industry utilized various methods and structures to form data transmission between electronic circuits. In some applications, a single serial communication port was used to communicate between the various circuits. In some cases, the communication protocol required that the communication signal control the signal transitions within certain timing windows in order for the data within the signal to be recognized. Because the timing windows were synchronous, it was difficult for a receiver of the protocol to accurately synchronize to the timing windows of the transmitting circuit. Consequently, the data was often incorrectly identified by the receiving circuit. One such communication protocol is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,647 issued to Morra et al on Aug. 5, 1975.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a communications protocol that can be easily identified by a receiving circuit, that is not synchronous, and that does not have synchronous timing windows for the transmitted signal.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-Channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the words during, while, and when as used herein are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as a propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action.